My heart will always belong to you
by TrigoHeart
Summary: Quando se tem apenas um dia, não se deve desperdiçá-lo, senão, as consequências podem ser catastróficas.
1. One Day

O sol se punha lindamente na baía verde em Bahamas. Mesmo sabendo que não devia estar ali, Tia Dalma não se importava. Olhou para o homem ao seu lado, que se vestia desajeitadamente. Um sorriso atravessou seu rosto; as últimas doze horas tinham sido agradabilíssimas na companhia dele. O sorriso desapareceu. Seu orgulho de deusa não permitia que ela demonstrasse emoções humanas, seria fraqueza.

–Sabe que está encrencado – disse ela, os olhos fixos na areia. Ele deu um sorriso presunçoso.

–Acho que isso depende de você, – respondeu, e seu sorriso tornou-se apreensivo. – e da reação que você deseja que _ele_ tenha.

Tia Dalma deu de ombros.

–Pouco importa a reação, quando o efeito será o mesmo. Se eu não estiver em Londres em três minutos, ele sentirá muita raiva e isso, temo eu, resultará em rebeldia.

–Por que designou a função a ele?

–Porque é o mais carismático homem que eu já conheci, e cuidar dos mortos exige muito jeito. E eu sei que ele me ama. – Seus dedos escorregaram para o medalhão em forma de caranguejo, um presente de seu amado, e aquele sorriso teimou em reaparecer. – Então ele não tem motivos para descumprir o dever.

–Mas você descumpriu sua parte do trato, prometeu que o veria após dez anos, quando ele pudesse voltar a terra. Ele vai ficar decepcionado... E eu pensava que _eu_ fosse o pirata aqui...

Tia riu tensa.

–Decepção é o mínimo. Se ele se rebelar, deixar de cumprir suas funções, atrairá uma maldição sobre si... E ele sabe como fazer, é isso que eu mais temo. Espero que ele não desista de suas emoções...

–Como poderia? – Interrompeu o homem, incrédulo.

–Davy Jones não é um homem comum – Disse Tia Dalma, apertando os olhos. –Ele tem conhecimento e poder demais. O que ele pode fazer é terrível, retirar o próprio coração e escondê-lo. E isso o tornará cada vez menos humano, sem emoções, sem bondade.

O último raio de sol estava prestes a sumir. Tia Dalma deu um suspiro. Acabara. Logo mais, o brilho de verde irrompeu pelo céu. Tia escondeu o rosto em lágrimas entre os joelhos. Sabia o que viria a acontecer. Traíra o homem que amava...

–Ninguém pode achar aquele coração. – Disse aos prantos. –Que ele o esconda muitíssimo bem. Ele não devia tentar esconder o que é meu! O coração dele pertence a mim!

A raiva mesclava-se à tristeza em sua voz, assustando seu companheiro.

–Perdoe-me por fazer isso acontecer! Por favor, não conte a ele!

–Não se preocupe, não contarei. A culpa não é sua, é minha natureza... Mas peço que me faça um favor.

–Qualquer coisa, o que for necessário.

–Davy Jones pode convocar a Corte da Irmandade e me subjugar em forma humana. Se ele o fizer, liberte-me. Desfaça a magia quando puder. A hora certa vai chegar, e então você deverá convocar a uma nova Corte e acabar com isso. Se for preciso, eu trarei você de volta do mundo dos mortos. Posso contar com você?

–Claro, minha soberana. – Disse ajoelhando. Tia Dalma sorriu.

–Conto com você, Hector.

–Por favor, me chame de Capitão Barbossa. É o que em breve serei. – Disse levantando o rosto e sorrindo com malícia.

E beijou-a mais uma vez.


	2. My Heart is Broken

No outro dia, Dalma retirou-se para o lugar onde esperava encontrá-lo: A Baía Naufrágio. Esperou que ele aparecesse. Permaneceu um dia inteiro atenta ao horizonte, aguardando ver um navio imenso de velas brancas emergir da água. Mas nada aconteceu.

Calypso partiu então para a ilha de San Carlos, onde conhecera Jones. Mas ele também não estava lá. Então, mesmo não sendo um lugar com o perfil de Davy Jones, Calypso tentou Tortuga. Quem sabe, talvez ele lá estivesse.

Novamente, ela estava enganada.

Em sua forma de deusa, Tia podia transportar-se com mais liberdade, então, mentalmente, materializou onde o Holandês estaria. O som de ondas batendo em conchas misturado à gritaria do bar foi lentamente se afastando, e Calypso viu-se no convés do Holandês Voador.

O navio não tinha mais a cor viva e natural da madeira, estava acinzentado e desgastado. As velas ostentavam um cinza morto e triste, e Calypso sabia que o navio refletia o espírito do capitão. Agora ia em direção à sala do capitão onde normalmente encontraria um alegre Davy tocando alguma sinfonia no órgão gigante que ficava no aposento. Entretanto, tudo estava silencioso. Calypso foi reunindo-se e mudando de forma, e o barulho de seus sapatos em passos apressados ecoou pelo corredor do navio. Dalma hesitou à porta, mas entrou.

O grande salão não estava iluminado como de costume, e não havia ninguém ao órgão. Tudo estava realmente silencioso. Dalma aproximou-se do instrumento e olhou para o medalhão de prata, uma figura de um caranguejo em forma de coração, cujo par ela possuía. Lágrimas correram por seus olhos, e dessa vez ela não lutou.

Escutou passos ecoando pelo salão. Ele estava ali, estava vindo. Seu coração humano acelerou. Estava nervosa, e já sabia o que viria a seguir. Tia Dalma sentia o mundo aumentar, ou será que ela estava diminuindo? O som de passos parou atrás dela. Tia fechou os olhos, virou-se e os abriu.

Apesar de sempre sentir o mesmo, Tia nunca se acostumara à onda de sensações que acompanhava a visão de Davy Jones. Naquela hora quase esquecera tudo e fora correndo abraçá-lo. Ali, olhando nos olhos (furiosos) de Jones, ela estava bem, mesmo com o que estava para ocorrer. Em momentos, seu mundo ruiria, mas, ao olhar para ele, sentia que tudo estava em ordem. Sentia como se fosse uma humana de frente a um deus, e não o contrário.

Precisou de cinco minutos para perceber o quanto seu deus mudara desde a última vez que o tinha visto.

Seu cabelo preto apresentava-se desgrenhado e sua barba estava maior que ele costumava deixar. Seus olhos tinham raiva, ódio, quase desprezo. Sua pele estava pálida, acinzentada e um pouco oleosa demais. Uma ferida na bochecha esquerda pulsava inconvenientemente.

Mais cinco minutos de olhares, até que Davy falasse:

–O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sua voz era errada. Seca demais. Dalma sentiu que começaria a desmoronar.

–Eu queria vê-lo uma última vez.

Jones examinou seu olhar.

–Você já sabe o que vou fazer.

–Sim – suspirou ela, tentando manter-se de pé.

Ali, com ele, aquele dia que acontecera há quase uma semana não fazia sentido nenhum. Dalma continuou.

–Vim pedir, por favor, não o faça.

–Não há nada agora que me impeça.

Por favor, Jones. Isso não é você. Você é um homem bom.

–Eu era sim. Até perceber que a bondade não é tão recompensada como supostamente deveria.

–Davy, não deixe a injustiça tirar sua fé na bondade. Eu só, eu sinto muito, eu não devia...

–Onde você estava?

Tia Dalma não respondeu, apenas juntou as mãos e fechou os olhos em nervosismo. Ia cumprir sua promessa. Não entregaria Hector. Davy Jones a ignorou.

–Acho que não importa onde _você_ estava. Só que você não estava sozinha.

Não era uma pergunta. Davy agora andava pela sala, mexendo em seus pertences.

–Sabe, Calypso... – Jones demorou-se no nome, pronunciando cada sílaba com entonação própria. – Eu não acho que possa confiar mais em você. Para nada. Inclusive, penso se o próprio controle dos mares não convém mais aos homens, que dele fariam bom uso. Creio que só te caia a forma humana.

–Não seja ridículo Jones, suas razões são extremamente pessoais. Você não liga para os outros piratas.

–E você não liga pra mim. Veio só garantir sua soberania, mas digo logo, sua coroa será brevemente arrancada. A corte já tem uma data para reunião.

–Jones, não é minha forma que me preocupa. Meu corpo, seja ele qual for, é seu. Por favor, entenda; Sua corrupção será inevitável se esse sentimento crescer. Eu errei, Jones, eu sei. Mas você não pode se deixar destruir por isso, eu peço... – Entre soluços, respirou fundo, pegou o rosto de Davy nas mãos e prosseguiu – Você tem uma alma muito boa. Você vale mais que eu. Se arrancar seu coração, não terá volta, e você estará amaldiçoado enquanto viver. Não faça isso. Por favor, eu te amo.

Davy olhou para ela em silêncio e seu rosto não era mais irritado; era branco, inexpressivo.

–Você fez sua escolha. Eu não tenho mais nada a perder. Vá embora, saia do meu navio.

Tia Dalma sentia-se quebrada, como se tivessem retirado tudo que havia dentro dela. Deixando o aposento, ouviu Jones falar sobre os ombros:

–Meu coração pertence a você.

Em uma explosão de fumaça negra, Tia Dalma deu lugar a Calypso.

Calypso ficou algumas horas observando o Holandês Voador navegar a caminho da Baía Naufrágio. Viu Davy Jones puxar sua espada e colocá-la sobre a mesa, em sua sala. Viu quando ele pegou um pequeno pote contendo uma substância dourada e espalhou sobre a espada, recitando um encantamento. Calypso reparou que o baú no canto da sala estava aberto sobre a mesa. E viu Davy enfiar a espada no peito, de onde, urrando de dor, retirou seu coração pulsante e trancou no baú.

Calypso não aguentava mais estar lá. Antes de sair, porém, percebeu que a fechadura do baú estava diferente. Agora era um caranguejo de ferro. Percebeu então que essa era a forma dela saber que o que ele havia dito era verdade... Ela sempre estaria conectada ao conteúdo do baú.

Não podia aguentar mais. Saiu rapidamente, vagando sem rumo, gritando para os ventos seu lamento de deusa.


End file.
